Hey, Mr DJ
by GleeFan997
Summary: A/U Finn is a DJ living in New York City, but recently he's been feeling uninspired. Rachel is a Broadway starlet whose dreams are beginning to come true. What happens when these two collide? Bad summary, please read/review!


******A/N I haven't written in quite a while, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Please review, let me know what you think!**

**Chapter One: Uninspired**

"And we're on in three…two…one."

"Good, morning loyal listeners you've got Finny-D here bringing you some awesome tunes for your day. As always I've got my co-host here."

"What up, y'all it's the Puckzilla, broadcasting some love to all you tuning in, especially any lovely ladies who might be listening-"

"And on that note, here's a much-loved classic song from Electric Light Orchestra to help you start your day off right."

As soon as the strains of "Mr. Blue Sky" faded in and replaced the sounds of their voices, Finn picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a pencil cup, and chucked it at Puck's head. Puck managed to duck out of the way, and the cup crashed harmlessly against the far wall.

"What the hell was that for, man?!" Puck shrieked, literally shrieked, keeping his distance from Finn and rolling his chair away from their shared desk space.

"For only getting here about fifteen seconds before air! What was I supposed to do if you didn't show?" Finn yelled throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Geez, Hudson, what's got your panties all in a twist? Are you on your man-period or something? You would've been fine if I had been late, all you would've had to do was pick and introduce the songs 'til I showed up." Puck said, crossing his arms, and wheeling his chair back to the other side of the desk. Finn sighed, leaning one arm down onto the table and running the other through his hair. He sighed, knowing Puck was right.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know I was being harsh-"

"Hold that thought," Puck says, pointing to their sound tech Artie who was on the other side of the glass signaling that they had ten seconds before they were back on air. Puck and Finn both quickly replaced their headphones and positioned themselves in front of their microphones.

As if a switch had suddenly gone off, Puck spoke with a voice full of enthusiasm as he said, "And now, a few songs hand picked by yours truly, that's Puckzilla for all of you just tuning in, that talk about some of my favorite activities."

"You all can't see it," Finn's voice chimed in, "but Puckzilla has just issued a very flirtatious wink. Lock up your wives and girlfriends, ladies and gentlemen." Puck looked over and smiled at the fact that his best friend's frown had turned into a small smirk.

"Here we go," Puck said, beginning to play the track. As Justin Timberlake began to sing about rockin' somebody's body, the two men took off their headphones. "Now tell me what's up. That playlist is five songs long, and we've got a commercial break coming up, so I'd say we've got about twenty minutes before we're on air again, but I can wait here all day. Spill it, Hudson."

"Woah, woah," Finn said, putting his hands up in mock surrender and smiling. Puck, however, just raised his eyebrows, looking at Finn expectantly. Fin sighed, running his hand over his face, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Look, man, I don't know what it is with me lately. I don't even know how to explain what's wrong." Looking up, Finn saw Puck lean back and cross his arms, studying him for a moment.

"Alright, dude," he said, "When you figure it out, let me know, okay? Can't have you throwing random stuff at me all the time, you might damage my face, in which case you'd be responsible for some very disappointed ladies." Finn chuckled at his friend's overconfidence as Puck got up out of his chair and headed to the door of the sound booth.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Finn called after him, his voice far more needy than he would have liked.

"Chill," Puck said, poking his head back in, "I'm just going to the break room to get a snack." With that, he shut the door and disappeared out of Finn's sight.

Finn leaned back and sighed, the faint sounds of Flo Rida's "Whistle" emitting from the headphones he had set on the desk. Puck's song selection was nothing if not creative.

The truth was, he really had no idea what was wrong with himself. He should be on top of the world. He was living in New York City and had a successful radio show with his best friend, he was living the dream!

But recently, Finn was feeling uninspired. You'd think that being a DJ was just picking a couple songs and talking about celebrity gossip in between. Sure, that's how some people did it, but Finn liked to put more thought into it. He liked for the playlists, and the songs, to have meaning to them, and he liked to think that his listeners liked that, too. He sighed, running his hands through his hair once more, he really needed to find a way out of this funk he was in.

Just then, Puck re-entered, carrying a bag of chips and a bowl of salsa (which was definitely against the 'no food in the booth' rule, but no one would tell on him). Setting the things down on his desk, he turned to Finn and began to talk.

"Okay," he said, dipping a chip into the salsa and shoving it in his mouth. "Here's what's about to happen. You, my friend, are going to get out of this booth," Finn opened his mouth the protest, but Puck just glared at him and pointed menacingly with a tortilla chip, effectively shutting him up. "As I was saying, you're going to get out of this booth, and you're gonna take a walk, I don't care where you go, you don't even have to leave this building, but you're going to come back in half an hour and you're going to be less emo and we're going to crush today's show. Okay?"

"I really don't think that's going to help me, Puck," he said, smiling a little at his friends obvious concern and…_unique_ way of going about helping him.

"Don't care. Get out." His friend replied, pushing his chair towards the door, "be back at," he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, "ten thirty." With that he unceremoniously dumped Finn out of his chair and on the floor, shutting the door to the sound booth behind him.

Finn got up and rubbed his elbow, which he had landed on when Puck dumped him on the floor. He turned to Artie, who was reading a magazine at the control panel. "Are you going to let him do that?" he asked, incredulous.

Artie sighed, then looked up at Finn over the magazine, "I'm with Puck on this one, Finn. Take a walk, it'll do you some good."

Finn sighed, realizing that there was no way he was going to win this argument. Grabbing his coat, he exited their studio and walked into the hallway.


End file.
